Transformers: The Original Universe
by Gekisou
Summary: The war between the Autobots and Decepticons is rekindled years after the events of Rebirth. Please read and review.
1. Episode 1: The Great Pretenders Part 1

TRANSFORMERS: SEASON 4

This is my first ongoing Transformer fanfic and like all fanfics, I will be dealing with the legalities here as well.

First up, all Transformer characters, deactivated or active, are associated to Hasbro and Takara and I am not in anyway affiliated with the 2 companies.

Secondly, any new characters I have created, if similar to anyone dead or alive, is just coincidental. I do not base my characters on anyone. Really.

Thank you for your time.

EPISODE 1: THE GREAT PRETENDERS PART 1

"Unicron!" exclaimed Hot Rod as he began to recognize his surroundings.

"No! Galvatron!" Hot Rod turned his head to face the familiar voice. In the

darkness, a blue hue appeared. Hot Rod immediately recognized it.

"The Matrix!" he shouted as the titan appeared in front of him.

"Nice little trinket isn't it." Said Galvatron as he aimed his fusion cannon

at Hot Rod.

'No, this isn't right,' thought Hot Rod as he dodged the fusion blast, 'Galvatron

tried to get me to team up with him to defeat Unicron.'

Hot Rod then made a leap for the Matrix. He knew that he had to get to it to

destroy Unicron. He never made it. The blast from Galvatron blew him apart.

Hot Rod looked helplessly as he saw Unicron destroy his home, Cybertron.

"Nooooo!" screamed Hot Rod as he reactivated.

"Whoa! Hot Rod, you okay?" Hot Rod turned his head and saw Springer. Then,

he surveyed his surroundings. He was in Metroplex, the Autobot City.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine Springer." Replied Hot Rod, a little shaky from his dream.

Come to think of it, he could not even remember his dream. Yet, it made him

scared, if only he could remember what it was.

A battle with the Decepticons perhaps? No, it had been two years since the

Decepticons were forced off Cybertron. Cybertron had returned to its golden era

and the Decepticons had never been heard of again.

Yet, could it be a warning from the Matrix? Hot Rod had returned the Matrix

to Optimus Prime over two years ago, yet could some of its powers still be part

of Hot Rod?

Hot Rod contemplated those questions while walking out of the recreation hall.

'If only I knew what was going on on the Decepticons' side.'

Deep space, near a planet called Micros, a gigantic scorpion-shaped cruiser

moves towards it.

"Alert! Alert! This is not a drill! We are being attacked by the Decepticons!"

the alarms were sounded once the giant ship was detected.

"This is bad, very bad." Stated Quickswitch as he looked at the screen in

front of him.

"There's no way we can stop it on our own. We need help." Said Stakeout, leader

of the Micromasters Rescue Patrol, to his towering companion.

"Affirmative." Replied Quickswitch as he keyed in some coordinates and started

talking. "This is Micros, respond Cybertron, we are under attack by the Decepticons,

repeat, we are under attack by the Decepticons!"

"Soundwave," barked Galvatron, "jam their transmission!"

"Acknowledge!" replied Soundwave as he transformed into his cassette player

mode and released jamming waves. "Jamming sequence completed Galvatron."

"Very good, now, the planet Micros is ours." Stated Galvatron as he released

a sinister laugh.

Meanwhile, on Cybertron, the transmission had reached the renewed planet.

"Prime! You better get up here." Stated Blaster as he recorded the transmission.

The large red, blue and silver leader of the Autobots entered the communications

center and asked, "What's wrong Blaster?"

"Micros is under attack and by Decepticons!" replied Blaster quite frantically,

unlike his usual calm self.

Optimus did not blame him. He knew that the Decepticons had been very quiet

for the last two-terran years and this was usually cause for concern.

"Contact Fortress, tell him to go to planet Micros with his Headmasters and

Targetmasters." Ordered Optimus.

"You mean Cerebros, right?" asked Blaster as he keyed it Nebulos's coordinates.

"No, Fortress." Replied Optimus swiftly.

The planet Nebulos, the Headmasters had separated from their Nebulan counter-

parts and the armours that once housed the alien beings became the robot counter-

parts of the Headmasters themselves. Cerebros and Spike however, decided to quit

in the time of peace and a new Autobot was selected to be Fortress Maximus, the

leader of the Headmasters, he was called Fortress.

"We are receiving a transmission from Cybertron Fortress." Said Highbrow.

"Open a channel." Replied the grey robot as he turned to look at the viewing

screen.

Optimus immediately appeared on the screen. "Optimus, nice to hear from you.

How can I help you?" asked Fortress cheerfully.

"The Decepticons are attacking Micros," replied Optimus gravely, "I need you

and your warriors to go there and help them. The rest of us will join you shortly."

"Understood Prime," replied Fortress, "we're on our way."

"Thank you." Replied Optimus as he saluted the other Autobot and the transmission

ended. "Sky Lynx, I need you prep and ready for boarding." Ordered Optimus Prime.

"Acknowledged Optimus." Replied Sky Lynx as Optimus left the room.

Jazz, Goldbug, Cliffjumper, Landmine, Waverider, Cloudburst, Getaway, Joyride,

Slapdash, Sandstorm and Sky Lynx all gathered at the main launching pad.

"Thank you for getting here so fast." Said Optimus as he transformed from his

trailer mode to his robot mode.

"No problem Op, what's up?" asked Optimus's trusted second-in-command, Jazz.

"Decepticons, they're back." Replied Optimus as the Autobots looked at their

leader in shock.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's roll!" shouted Cliffjumper.

"Well said." Said Optimus as the Autobot forces entered Sky Lynx.

"We're gone!" said Sky Lynx as he flew for planet Micros.

Meanwhile, a small war was waged against the Decepticon forces and the Micro-

master factions.

"We have to hold out until Optimus gets here." Shouted Quickswitch as he rallied

the troops.

"If he gets here." Muttered Big Shot, leader of the Battle Squad.

"He'll be here, just you wait." Said Quickswitch as he transformed in his

jet mode and streaked off to confront the enemy.

"And if he doesn't?" Flak pointed out.

"Then we handle the enemies on our own." Said Big Shot as he transformed into

his tank mode and rolled off.

Scorponok's firepower started to set the city on fire. The city's residents

were mostly dead and all those who were not, were helped by the Micromasters

Rescue Patrol.

"We can't keep this up. There are just too many of them." Said Seawatch as

he carried another Micronian away.

Stakeout nodded and then saw Quickswitch appear. "About time."

"Sorry, had to take out a few boogies before getting here." Replied Quickswitch

as he transformed back to robot mode.

"Well?" asked Fixit as he returned for more survivors.

Quickswitch shook his head. "No one yet, but I believe that the transmission

got through."

"I hope so too." Replied Stakeout.

Meanwhile, on top of Scorponok, Galvatron and two other Decepticons surveyed

the destruction.

"Ahhh... I love the smell of ashes in the morning." Joked Galvatron. "Dread-

wind, Darkwing, you know what to do."

"Yes." Replied the two in unison. The two then transformed into their jet

fighter modes and flew towards the city.

"Galvatron! It's the Autobots!" Galvatron turned his head and saw Fortress

Maximus entering the planet's atmosphere.

"Perfect timing." Said Galvatron with a smile.

"Fortress! We're nearing the... by the Primus!" Chromedome's voice totally

silenced as he saw the massive destruction below.

"It 's been totally wrecked!" shouted Pointblank. "The Decepticons really

outdid themselves this time."

"Chromedome, Pointblank, lead your forces down there. Siren, you and your

squad will help the injured. Leave Scorponok to me."

"Right!" shouted the three-squad leaders in unison, Siren's voice obviously

the loudest and temporarily deafen all on the fortress.

"Sorry." Said Siren quietly.

The three squads floated to the planet below. "Hosehead! Nightbeat! Take point!"

ordered Siren in his usual loud self. The other two gave him thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Chromedome and the other Headmasters were battling Weirdwolf and

the Decepticon Headmasters.

Elsewhere, Pointblank and his Targetmasters were battling Dreadwind and Darkwing.

In the planetary atmosphere, Fortress Maximus and Scorponok were engaged in

a firefight. Inside the Decepticon base, Galvatron spoke to three individuals

hidden from view in the shadows.

"You three will raise the Decepticons to greatness." Said Galvatron and then

started laughing. "Now go!"

The three left the room and prepared for battle.

Meanwhile, in the battle waged below, Quickswitch and Pointblank's forces had

pushed the enemies to a corner. "Now, you're finish." Said Crosshairs menacingly.

"You are wrong Auto fool," Replied Darkwing, "it is you who are finished."

Laser fire raked the entire area, forcing the Autobots to seek cover. When

the quartet faced their enemies, they were shocked.

One had the head of a bat and a monstrous body. It had wings on its shoulder

which kept it in the air. Next to it was another monster whose head was that

of a skull with horns. Finally, the third monster had a head with a huge fin

on top and gills on its face. All three were a size of a regular transformer.

"What manner of vile creatures are these?" asked Quickswitch.

"Not creatures," started the bat-like creature, "Pretenders!"

On the planet Earth, all was fine and as peace had lasted over two and in this

time, not a single Decepticon attack was made.

Just off the border of the great Autobot City and Metroplex, Hot Rod, Arcee

and Springer were looked at the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked Arcee as the sun slowly disappeared under the

horizon. The other two Autobots nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the peace was broken by the wailing of sirens. The three turned

around and saw Red Alert appear over the horizon behind them.

The sleek red and white car transformed into its robot mode and stopped the

sirens. "Back to the base you three, we've got trouble."

Space, the shuttle named Sky Lynx was flying was fast as he could to reach

the planet Micros.

"This is really bad isn't it Prime?" asked a grey and yellow coloured bot

named Landmine.

"Yes Landmine," replied Optimus, "unfortunately, the Decepticons have us at

a disadvantage."

"If so, the Decepticons have won the battle." Said Cliffjumper.

"I know, yet we must do what we can." Said Optimus before standing up and

looking at the main control panels which made up the command section of Sky Lynx.

"ETA to Micros."

"Another fifteen terran minutes." Replied Sky Lynx.

"I hope we make it in time Op." Said Jazz as he continued shining his blaster.

Earth, Hot Rod, Arcee and Springer had returned to the Autobot City and joined

the meeting.

"And so, the Decepticons have resurfaced once more." Concluded Ultra Magnus.

"We must help the people of Micros." Said Grapple.

"I know, yet, we are at a disadvantage. The way to Micros will take at least

2 terran days." Said Ultra Magnus.

"Then, there's nothing we can do?" asked Arcee. Ultra Magnus nodded a reply.

"This is bad, very bad." Said Hot Rod softly.

The battle between the Decepticons and the combined forces of the Micromasters

and the Autobots continued to rage on without a clear winner.

The Targetmasters and Quickswitch continued their attack on the two new Decep-

ticons and the three unknown monsters.

"This is getting us nowhere." Said Crosshairs as he squeezed off a few shots

at one of the monsters.

"I know," replied Pointblank, "but do you have a better idea?"

"I might." Muttered the other Autobot before resuming his attack.

Meanwhile, the three monsters had triple-teamed Quickswitch and even with his

six formations, he was still in deep trouble.

Dreadwind closed in on Pointblank and fired multiple missiles at him. Point-

blank immediately transformed into his vehicular mode while his Nebulan partner

attached himself to the top of the Autobot.

"You are delaying the inevitable." Said Dreadwind as Pointblank managed to

avoid all the missiles.

"I won't give up until my last circuit is destroyed you con." Said Pointblank

as he swerved to avoid a volley of laserfire.

Crosshair had his hands full fighting the other Decepticon, Darkwing. "You're

getting on my nerves con."

"Says you Autoslag." Chided Darkwing as he easily avoided the Targetmaster's

laser blast.

"This is not good. We've got to improvise." Said Crosshair's binary-bonded

partner.

Crosshair nodded a reply and transformed into his all-terrain vehicular mode.

"Hope we can get in close enough to give him a good, solid blast." Said Crosshair

as he drove towards his target.

Racing in at his top speed, Crosshair was just with range for a good, solid

blast when a missile from Darkwing sent the overeager Autobot flying into the

air. "Oof!" groaned Crosshair upon striking the ground.

"You're dead Autoflop." Said Darkwing just as a blast struck him. Darkwing

struck the ground in his robot form and turned his head to see who attacked him.

"Don't move." Said Sureshot. Then, the third Targetmaster looked at his fallen

comrade and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," replied Crosshair as he got up, "you sure took your time."

"Sorry, took a long time to make a good shot." Said Sureshot.

"Rasafara rasafara." Mumbled Crosshair as he slowly walked towards the fallen

Decepticon.

Meanwhile, the space shuttle known as Sky Lynx reached the planet Micros. The

away team stared in awe as Fortress Maximus was engaged in battle with Scorponok.

"Status!" said Optimus in his usual authoritative manner.

"Targetmasters and Headmasters are engaged in battle with the Decepticon

troops. Rescue division is helping the Micromaster Rescue Squad save civilians.

The remaining Micromaster attack squads are battling the Decepticon attack forces."

Reported Fortress as he continued his battle with the Decepticon base.

"Understood, we're on our way to help them." Replied Optimus as he nodded to

his troops.

"We're gone." Said Jazz as the Autobots jumped out of the shuttle and towards

the battleground below.

Galvatron noticed the small band of Autobot reinforcements leave the newly

arrived shuttle. Immediately, he felt Optimus Prime's presence.

"Prime, it's time to settle our feud." Muttered the Decepticon leader. "Cyclonus,

Scourge, follow me, we're going to meet Optimus's forces head on."

"Yes my lord!" acknowledged Cyclonus as Scourge rounded up his sweeps.

The large attack force left the Decepticon base for the battleground.

"Go Galvatron, and may Primus strike you down." Said Lord Zarak as he continued

his battle with Fortress Maximus.

Quickswitch flew into a building and helplessly looked on as it fell onto him.

"Oof!" Quickswitch's voice was muffled by the debris.

"It's time we ended your miserable existence Autobot." Said the bat-like monster

as he aimed his blaster at where Quickswitch laid buried. Just as he was about

to fire, an energy blast shot passed him. The monster looked behind him and saw

Jazz, Cliffjumper and Sandstorm charging towards him and his teammates.

"Not so fast monsters." Said Cliffjumper as he shot a burst of glass-gas.

The three monsters scattered as Sandstorm helped Quickswitch out from under

the rubble.

"You okay?" asked Sandstorm and Quickswitch nodded his head as a reply. Also,

the remaining Autobots had arrived on the scene.

"Looks like you're outnumbered." Said Getaway as he, Joyride and Slapdash

transformed into their robot mode.

"He's right." Said the skull-headed monster.

"No problem," said the bat-like monster, "time to show them our true powers." 

The other two monsters nodded and the three of them jumped into the air.

"Pretenders! Separate!" shouted the three in unison.

The 'backpacks' of the three monsters immediately opened up and three humanoids

'jumped' out of the monsters. The three landed in the middle of the Autobot

forces. They were Transformers as well.

The blue robot said, "I am Bomb-burst!" and the bat-like monster appeared

behind him.

The black and pink robot shouted, "I am Skullgrin!" and the skull-headed monster

appeared behind him.

Finally, the last robot, a pink and blue robot shouted, "I am Submarauder!"

and the fish-like monster appeared behind him.

"We are the Pretenders!" shouted the three in unison.

"Pretenders?" asked Goldbug as the others shook their heads.

"Bomb-burst!" the Decepticon turned his head to see the owner of the familiar

voice. It was Cloudburst. "I recognized your stench anywhere." Said the red

Autobot.

"Ah! Nice to see you again... partner." Said Bomb-burst and the other Autobots

looked at Cloudburst in shock.

"You know this con?" asked Sandstorm.

"Know him? I live to kill him." Said Cloudburst in anger.

"Then come and get me." Said Bomb-burst as Cloudburst rushed at him and the

battle begun anew.

END OF EPISODE 1


	2. Episode 2: The Great Pretenders Part 2

EPISODE 2: THE GREAT PRETENDERS PART 2

Optimus looked at the battle that unfolded in front of him. The Decepticons 

obviously had the upper hand. The Decepticon force outnumbered the combined 

forces of the Autobots and the Micromasters by a large margin. 'This is bad.' 

Thought the Autobot leader when he noticed a large group of Decepticons heading 

his way.

The lead Decepticon landed in front of Optimus. It was Galvatron, the Decepticon 

leader. "Hello Optimus, it's been awhile."

"Yes it has." Replied Optimus. He knew that Galvatron was the rebuilt version 

of Megatron. He only had every little chance of battling Galvatron because not 

long after his return, the Decepticons were defeated and sent off Cybertron.

"You must be wondering what took me so long to make a return." Said Galvatron 

as Cyclonus, Scourge and the Sweeps surrounded Optimus Prime.

"Yes, I do." Replied Optimus calmly.

"Well, I've been laying low for the past two years so that I could make the 

ultimate battle plan to destroy you infernal Autobots." Said Galvatron as he 

stroked his chin. "Then, I found out that you were trying to get the inhabitants 

of Micros to join you. I knew that if they were allowed to do so, then the war 

would surely shift to your favour. So, I'm going to eradicate all the inhabitants 

of this planet."

"You'll never succeed Galvatron, as long as I'm here to stop you." Said the 

Autobot with fist clenched.

"That's right, that's why we end our feud here and now." Replied Galvatron 

as he raised his clenched fist to eye-level.

"I take it you're challenging me to a duel." Said Optimus as his eyes narrowed.

"Like that many years before Optimus." Acknowledged Galvatron and the other 

Decepticons scattered to give way for the battle to begin.

'If I beat Galvatron, the Decepticons may flee. I must beat him and end this 

war for good.' Thought Optimus as his laser rifle appeared in his right hand. 

"Let's begin Galvatron."

"Ha! Call me Megatron, Prime!" shouted Galvatron as he lunged at the Autobot leader.

Cloudburst knew the battle was not in their favour. Although they outnumbered 

the Pretenders, they fought in incredibly fluid motion. Each Pretender and its 

'shell' fought like one entity, which was essentially. This made it hard for 

the Autobots to win. 

Bomb-burst's pretender shell kicked Landmine to the ground. "Oof!" Landmine 

landed on his butt. He then got up and unleashed a volley of laser blasts.

One of the blasts managed to hit Skullgrin's arm that was too close to Bomb-

burst Pretender shell. Skullgrin roared in pain while his Pretender shell stopped 

its onslaught on Joyride.

"That's it!" shouted Cloudburst, "The Pretender takes all damage inflicted 

on the Decepticons. Ignore the shells and get the Decepticons!"

Immediately, the Autobots turned their attention to the trio of Decepticons. 

Volley after volley of laser fire streaked towards the Decepticons and the 

attention of the Autobots were only broken so that they could defend themselves 

from the invincible Pretender shells.

It was not long before the three Decepticon warriors could not withstand the 

onslaught of laser fire. "I propose we get out of here before we get fried." 

Said Submarauder. Bomb-burst and Skullgrin nodded their agreement.

"We need back-up here." Said Skullgrin into his comlink.

Almost immediately, the Decepticon Targetmasters appeared and released a volley 

of laser fire at the Autobot forces. The Autobots immediately seek cover to 

avoid getting blasted to atoms.

"Watch out," said Jazz, "looks like we got bandits where we don't want 'em." 

"Well, that's bad." Said Sandstorm as he blasted a few shots overhead to try 

to hit one of the Decepticons. However, all his shots missed.

Soon, the two Decepticon jets, Darkwing and Dreadwind appeared and added bombs 

to the array of armaments that were been blasted at the Autobots. 

Meanwhile, back at the battle between Optimus Prime and Galvatron. Both Trans-

former leaders' weapons were on the ground. It was a test of brute strength that 

would decide the outcome of the battle.

"Oof!" Optimus struck the ground hard as Galvatron gave him a punch. Optimus 

looked at his chest-plate and noticed the hole where his front glass panel used 

to be. He then got up just in time to be knocked down again by a body tackle 

from Galvatron.

As metal pieces flew through the air due to the impact, Optimus gave Galvatron 

a backhand that sent the Decepticon leader reeling back. Optimus then pressed 

his advantage by adding a few more punches to the Decepticon leader's face.

"Arrgh!" shouted Galvatron as metal struck against his optic circuits. "You 

will pay for that Prime." Galvatron uppercut the Autobot leader's head. Optimus 

struck the ground with a metallic 'thud'.

Optimus then used his right leg to sweep Galvatron off his feet. Galvatron 

struck the ground hard as well. The two Transformers then slowly got up. The 

strain was starting to get to them. 

Suddenly, Optimus transformed into his vehicular form and rammed into Galvatron, 

knocking him off his feet and into a wall. There, Optimus tried to crush the 

Decepticon with pressure.

The strain showed on Galvatron as he grimaced in pain. He then punched a hole 

through the top of Optimus's vehicular form. Optimus transformed back and rolled 

around in immense pain. The hole had just missed his head compartment by a few 

millimeters. 

"You have grown weak Prime." Said Galvatron as he slowly stood up.

"You are no worst for wear Galvatron." Said Optimus as he got up. "It is time 

we ended this." Galvatron nodded his agreement.

Cloudburst screamed in pain as his right arm was sneered off by an explosion. 

Landmine immediately ran to his side and blasted at the Targetmasters. He turned 

to survey the battleground. 

The two Decepticon jets had been knocked for a loop and were lying on the 

ground, damaged to an inch on their lives. 

The Autobot Targetmasters and Pointblank were battling the Decepticon Pretenders. 

They were too preoccupied to help the remaining Autobots battling the Decepticon 

Targetmasters.

"Well, this is bad." Said Goldbug as he ducked under a volley of laser blast.

"There's got to be a way to blast them." Said Waverider. 

Suddenly, Sandstorm came up with a plan. "Give me some cover fire. I'll transform 

and whack 'em from the air."

Getaway, Joyride and Jazz gave a thumbs-up while the Autobots prepared to 

unleash a volley of laser fire.

"Now!" shouted Jazz and the Autobots immediately unleashed energy bolts into 

the air. The Targetmasters avoided most of the shots and all those that did hit 

caused minimal damage.

Meanwhile, Sandstorm transformed into his helicopter mode and hovered into 

the air, unseen by the enemy.

Suddenly, Sandstorm appeared behind the enemies and blasted away with his 

laser turret. The fifteen shots directly struck each opponent and all three 

Targetmasters spiraled to the metallic ground below.

Optimus and Galvatron started to strangle each other. The only difference was 

that they were trying to pull out each other's head. Finally, Optimus changed 

his left hand into an energy axe. He slashed Galvatron's chest-plate, causing 

the Decepticon leader to fall backwards. 

Galvatron, in retaliation, ripped out a handful of circuits from Optimus's 

chest-plate. This made Prime grimace in pain. Optimus then kicked Galvatron in 

the abdominal area, creating a hole and exposing some circuits. Galvatron roared 

in pain.

Galvatron staggered backwards and covered the hole with his right hand. "You 

shall pay for that Prime."

"Send me the bill." Replied Optimus in a monotonous voice. This was no time 

for jokes.

Galvatron and Optimus stood only feet away from each other. Both were ready 

to release their final blows on each other. The servos in their exoskeletons 

could be heard churning. Finally, the two released their final blows. Metal 

smashing against metal could be heard.

Hot Rod straightened suddenly. Arcee noticed and asked, "Are you okay?" she 

placed her hand on his rigid shoulder.

"Optimus..." muttered Hot Rod softly. He then kneeled down suddenly and shouted 

loudly, "Optimus!"

"Decepticons! Retreat!" shouted Zarak. He then looked at his instruments and 

smiled. His plan was forming as expected.

Landmine looked in astonishment as he saw the Decepticons retreat. "They had 

us on the ropes. What made them give up?"

"Maybe they have already gotten what they wanted." Replied Quickswitch as he 

transformed from his jet mode to his bot mode.

As the Autobots tried to figure out what to make of this battle, the Rescue 

Patrol arrived at where Optimus and Galvatron had battled.

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Stakeout as he transformed from his police 

car mode to his bot mode.

"Optimus." Said Seawatch softly.

There, in front of them, was the inactive form of both Optimus Prime and Galvatron. 

The two greatest leaders laid... inactive for what would surely be an eternity.

END OF EPISODE 2


	3. Episode 3: The Great Pretenders Part 3

EPISODE 3: THE GREAT PRETENDERS PART 3

Sky Lynx entered Nebulan airspace with his precious cargo, the corpse of 

Optimus Prime. The valiant leader of the Autobots was deactivated along with 

his long-time nemesis, Galvatron.

"This is Sky Lynx, permission to land on Nebulos." Said the Autobot heavy-

heartedly. He had known the Autobot leader since his resurrection and both of 

them had destroyed the 'hate-spores' that nearly caused the death of all the 

humans, Transformers and Quintessons. 

"Acknowledge Sky Lynx, we're sadden by the news." Said Stylor, the ex-binary 

partner of Chromedome.

"It's okay..." said Sky Lynx, although it was not true.

Hot Rod had arrived on Cybertron upon the confirmation of Prime's death. He 

wanted to get to Vector Sigma. It was there, he knew, that he would be able to 

find the way to bring back the leader of the Autobots.

In his vehicular form, he raced down the corridors that led to Vector Sigma. 

"Optimus! If you hear me, answer me!" shouted Hot Rod.

Silence. No one answered him. Finally, he reached the main core of Cybertron, 

within Vector Sigma. Hot Rod transformed into his robot mode. "Prime?" 

The huge vessel known as Scorponok flew towards the planet Charr. "Galvatron 

is dead, who should be our new leader?" asked Weirdwolf. 

"I name myself the leader of the Decepticons." Said Zarak. He had planned for 

a long time to get rid of Galvatron and now that he was gone, he knew that the 

leadership of the Decepticons would surely be his. How wrong he was.

"No, I think it is only logical that I be the new leader." Zarak turned to 

face the voice. There, stood the purple form known as Shockwave. 

"I second that." Zarak turned once more and saw that Sixshot had given his 

support to Shockwave. That was bad. Sixshot was one of the most revered Decepticon 

and most of the Decepticons would surely join them.

"I agree." Said Cyclonus. He had wanted to name himself leader of the Decepticons 

but with heavy-hitters like Shockwave and Zarak in the bidding, he knew that 

he would not stand a chance.

"It is settled, Shockwave will be the new leader of the Decepticons." Said 

Soundwave.

"I disagree!" shouted Zarak and was about to give his reasons when Shockwave's 

right arm, which was also his weapon, leveled at his head.

"And what would be your reason for disagreeing." Asked Shockwave.

"None..." replied Zarak. He knew that only his fellow Nebulans would support 

him but that was not enough, he needed all the Decepticons to support him.

"So leader," asked Long Haul, a Constructicon, "what's your first command?"

"We attack Cybertron. Without a leader, the Autobots will stand no chance. 

That is only logical" Said Shockwave as all the Decepticons cheered. Only the 

Nebulans kept quiet.

"How long has he been in there?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I don't know." Replied Kup.

"He's been in there a long time. Believe me Ultra Magnus." Ultra Magnus nodded 

at Springer's words. Hot Rod had gone into the core of Cybertron to seek answers 

of Optimus's demise and perhaps bring the legendary leader back to the land of 

the living.

'Hurry up Hot Rod, I have a bad feeling about the future.' Thought Ultra Magnus.

The Headmaster headquarters, Fortress Maximus, slowly moved towards its 

destination, Cybertron.

Fortress sat on his chair. "Chromedome, status."

The field leader of the Headmasters turned to face the new Headmaster leader. 

"We'll arrive on Cybertron in thirty terran minutes." 

"Good." Acknowledged Fortress. He had second thoughts about leaving Getaway 

and company on Nebulos but he knew that they needed medical attention, if not 

they would cease to exist.

It was that moment that Pointblank entered the command center. He looked up 

at the Headmaster leader and nodded his head. Fortress acknowledged with a smile.

"We'd better get to Cybertron soon, I'm anxious to find out what Xaaron is 

up to." Said Pointblank.

Fortress and the other Headmasters nodded. Xaaron is the only remaining Autobot 

councilor since the Cybertronian wars ended after the Autobots retook Cybertron. 

"Me too. I wonder who will be the new Autobot leader."

Pipes stood in front of the Autobot City computer, Teletran 3, and wondered 

what would become of the Autobots. Optimus's recent demise meant that the Autobots 

were leaderless. Who would lead the Autobots to victory against the Decepticons?

Suddenly, the Autobot City rocked with an explosion. Pipes immediately checked 

the radar sensors. Two huge figures immediately appeared. "Visual!" ordered Pipes.

The screen in front of him came alive with laser fire as the Autobot City's 

automatic defenses engaged both Trypticon and Predaking. "By the Matrix." Muttered 

Pipes in shock.

Normally, these two Decepticons would prove no problem for the Autobots, 

however, most of the Autobots had gone to Cybertron to decide what to do about 

the leadership of the Autobots, leaving only a handful of Autobots on Earth.

"Autobots! Scramble! We are under attack!" shouted Pipes as he ran out of the 

control room to engage the enemies.

Outside, Metroplex had begun to engage Trypticon in one-on-one combat. Also, 

most of the remaining Autobots had begun to engage Predaking. 

"Pipes! This is really bad! There's no way we can challenge Predaking! He 

could destroy us without taxing a circuit!" shouted Bluestreak to the temporary 

leader of the Autobots on Earth.

"I know, but we have to hold him back." Said Pipes with determination in his 

voice.

"Let's hope we can do so." Said Swerve as the white and blue Autobot continued 

blasting Predaking with his laser blaster.

Scorponok neared its destination and the hum of its weapons being primed for 

battle could be heard by all within the gigantic cruiser. 

Shockwave got up from his 'throne', which gave him an overview of the control 

center, and of Zarak, who he greatly distrusted. "Weirdwolf, status." Said the 

purple Decepticon.

"Our weapons are primed and ready. All systems are go and all Decepticon 

warriors are ready for battle." Replied the Headmaster.

"Good. Soon, either Earth or Cybertron, will be ours!" with that, the new 

Decepticon leader laughed maniacally.

Hot Rod stared straight into the transparent form of Optimus Prime. "Prime, 

is that you?"

Optimus nodded his light blue head. "Yes it is Hot Rod. What are you doing 

here?"

"We need you Prime. The Autobots will lose to the Decepticons without you." 

Said Hot Rod.

Optimus shook his head. "One day, I will rise to lead the Autobots once more, 

but now is not that time. You will carry on in my place." Said Optimus as Alpha 

Trion, Optimus Prime's creator, appeared in his own ghostly form.

"But I am unworthy." Replied Hot Rod.

"Nonsense!" boomed Prime, "Was it not you who led the Autobots to victory 

against the Decepticons in my absence?"

"But I had the Leadership Matrix, now it does not exist."

"No Hot Rod, the Leadership Matrix only confirmed your role as leader of the 

Autobots. It was you who made the decisions in battle, not the Matrix. You are 

a great leader, it was the Matrix that gave you the added confidence to see 

those orders through."

Hot Rod stood that, thinking about the logic of Prime's words. "Now," said 

Alpha Trion, "it is time for you to accept the mantle of leadership."

With those words, Alpha Trion and Optimus Prime transformed into two orbs of 

light and started to circle Hot Rod. Then, with blinding speed, they entered 

the body of the young Autobot. Light flooded the chamber as Hot Rod's body grew 

larger and his colors became lighter.

"In the darkness, stands a hope of light," Optimus's voice filled the room, 

"arise Rodimus Prime and lead the Autobots in their time of darkness."

With that, the light disappeared and Rodimus Prime stood in the place of Hot 

Rod.

END OF EPISODE 3 


	4. Episode 4: The Great Pretenders Part 4

EPISODE 4: THE GREAT PRETENDERS PART 4

"I feel funny." Said Cloudburst as he slowly got up. His entire physic was 

covered by shadows.

"You look different too." Said Landmine, similarly covered by shadows.

"Of course. I have modified your very forms." Cloudburst, Landmine and Wave-

rider looked at the tiny, green, carbon-based life form in front of them.

"Who are you?" asked Waverider.

"Permit me to introduce myself. I am Hi-Q, the top scientist on Nebulos." Said 

the Nebulan.

"Is that where we are? Nebulos?" asked Waverider as he stood to his full height.

"Yes. Also, it is imperative that you get to Cybertron. The three of you will 

turn the tide of the battle to the favour of the Autobots.

"What are we waiting for? Let's jet!" shouted Cloudburst as the trio ran off.

Explosions erupted on the surface of the metallic planet, Cybertron. The 

Decepticon space cruiser, Scorponok hovered over the planet and continued to 

fire volley after volley of lasers at the planet. 

"Autobots! Get those defenses up as quickly as possible! We need to fight back!" 

shouted Ultra Magnus as the Autobots ran to various spots. Gun turrets raised 

from the planet surface and began to return fire.

"See, it is only logical that the Autobots would be helpless without a leader 

to lead them." Said Shockwave as the lasers struck the giant space cruiser. 

"Even so, they are managing to put up a valiant fight." Replied Zarak.

"So, we will destroy them nonetheless. Anything else would be illogical. " 

Shockwave then turned to face his troops. "Decepticons! Attack!" with that, 

all the Decepticons flew out of Scorponok to confront the Autobots.

"Predaking destroy!" shouted the large combiner.

"Ahhh!" shouted Huffer as Predaking's foot flattened him.

"Huffer!" shouted Bluestreak as he intensified his attack on Predaking. He 

had seen so many comrades die throughout the Cybertronium wars. He could bare 

the fact that another comrade was gone.

"Get on him, he's sure to fall!" shouted Pipes as he tried to rally the Autobots 

together.

"Talk is cheap!" shouted Predaking as he shot a blast, scattering the Autobots.

"He's right you know." Said Smokescreen as he got up from the ground.

"Yeah, but we can't give up." Said Pipes as he renewed his assault on Predaking,

"One of those days, definitely one of those days." Muttered Sideswipe as he 

fired away at Predaking with his laser rifle.

"Give up Autobots! Without a leader, it is illogical for you to triumph over 

superior forces." Shouted Shockwave.

"Never Shockwave! We Autobots will fight you till our energon run out." Said 

Ultra Magnus.

"And who will lead you all? You? I think not. Give up and spare your people 

pain." Said Shockwave monotonous tone. He was sure that the Autobots would fall 

without a leader.

"Ultra Magnus is a soldier," Shockwave and Ultra Magnus turned to face the 

voice, "however, I am a leader. The Autobots are far from defeated Shockwave." 

In front of the duo stood a Transformer who had not existed for two terran years, 

Rodimus Prime.

"No!" shouted Shockwave as he tried to grasp the fact that his plan had fallen 

through.

"Rodimus?" asked Ultra Magnus and then a smile appeared on his face.

"It's time the Autobots fought for peace once more!" shouted Rodimus as he 

squeezed a shot off at Shockwave.

The blast shot passed Shockwave and caused an explosion on the Decepticon 

fortress behind him. Shockwave immediately retaliated by shooting multiple shots 

at the two Autobots in front of him. "Die!"

Ultra Magnus and Rodimus Prime jumped out of the way and, after reaching some 

cover, returned fire. 

"This is a most interesting development." Said Zarak with a smile.

Meanwhile, the battle on Earth was going bad for the Autobots. Metroplex and 

Trypticon were fighting to a standstill but the remaining Autobots' battle with 

Predaking was obviously a losing one for the heroic Autobots.

"We've got to hold out!" shouted Pipes as he continued to shoot at Predaking. 

"For what? There's no way we can defeat that guy!" shouted Smokescreen as a 

reply.

"Maybe we don't have to. Hound!"

The green Autobot cocked his head towards the acting Autobot Earth Commander 

and shouted, "Yes?"

"I need you to create a hologram of Defensor! Now!" ordered Pipes.

"Right!" shouted Hound as a blue beam emitted from his hands and created a 

hologram of the strongest Autobot combiner, Defensor. 

The sudden appearance of the Autobot combiner shocked Predaking and he 

immediately tried to find a way to defend himself from this new threat.

"Now!" shouted Pipes as all the, still-active, Autobots fired their weapons 

at full-charge at one point of Predaking's body.

The resulting explosion caused Predaking to disengage and five Decepticons 

were seen in the place of the giant. 

"We've got them now." Said Pipes in a triumphant tone.

Rodimus jumped out of the way to the laser blast discharged by Shockwave. 

"You can't shoot to save your diodes!" shouted the Autobot leader.

"I will deactivate your systems!" shocked Shockwave.

Meanwhile, Sixshot had Ultra Magnus pinned to one of the control centers of 

Cybertron.

"Prepare to meet your manufacturer." Said Sixshot.

"Not yet!" shouted Ultra Magnus as he shot both his shoulder missiles at Six-

shot. Sixshot immediately jumped to one side and this gave Ultra Magnus the 

chance to renew his attack on the Decepticon.

The Decepticon Pretenders were having a field day with the Autobot forces. 

Their near-impregnable outer shell gave them an advantage against the Autobot 

forces.

"This is too easy." Said Bomb-burst as his Pretender shell knocked Inferno 

into a building. Bomb-burst then shot a volley of laser blast at the downed 

Autobot.

"Yeah, how I wish for some challenge." Said Skullgrin as he tore Broadside 

into two pieces with his bare hands.

"Be careful what you wish for, you might just get it." 

"Cloudburst?" said Bomb-burst as he turned his head. In front of him stood 

a giant human wearing red and white body armour and a blue helmet.

"Bingo." Said the giant as he punched Bomb-burst in the face. Bomb-burst's 

Pretender shell then stopped moving and was knocked down by a few Autobots.

"I'm coming Bomb-burst!" shouted Skull-grin as he ran to help his partner.

Immediately, a human wearing yellow, red and grey armour appeared in front 

of him and gave him a good kick. Skullgrin's Pretender shell then stopped moving 

too.

Submarauder and his Pretender shell flew into a building thanks to the timely 

arrival of a human wearing a black armour and a white helmet.

"Pretenders." Muttered Bomb-burst as he looked up at the three giants. 

Shockwave reeled after Rodimus's fist had connected to his head. Immediately, 

the Decepticon leader fired multiple shots at the Autobot leader. 

"Meet your manufacturer!" shouted the Decepticon in exasperation.

"Never!" shouted Rodimus as he aimed his laser rifle at Shockwave and released 

a volley of laser beams at him.

Part of Shockwave's body-armour flaked off under the intense laser fire that 

bombarded him. Part of his exoskeleton was revealed.

"You may have won this time Rodimus but I will be back!" shouted Shockwave 

as he flew into the air. "Decepticons! Retreat!"

"I'll be waiting Shockwave." Said Rodimus as he ceased fire.

The Autobots cheered as the Decepticons returned to Scorponok in full retreat. 

The massive mechanical scorpion flew away from the planet Cybertron as the 

Headmaster cruiser continued to shoot at it.

"It's okay Fortress, they've been beaten." Said Rodimus and the cruiser known 

as Fortress Maximus ceased its assault.

"It's good to have you back Rodimus Prime." Said Ultra Magnus as he shook the 

hand of the new Autobot leader.

"I almost didn't come back. It took a great Autobot to tell me that I was 

needed and now, I know." Said Rodimus.

Ultra Magnus nodded and smiled. He then looked up into the space that surrounded 

Cybertron and mouthed, "Thank you Optimus, thank you very much." 

END OF EPISODE 4


	5. Episode 5: The Crisis on Earth

EPISODE 5: THE CRISIS ON EARTH

Ultra Magnus settled down into the command chair in Autobot City. Rodimus had 

entrusted him with the safety of the Earth and Ultra Magnus was adamant in being 

successful.

Pipes entered the command center and saluted Ultra Magnus. "Status?" asked 

Ultra Magnus.

"The Predacons did a lot of damage and a few of the guys are in the repair 

bay. We... lost Huffer."

"I know." Said Ultra Magnus, sadness laced his voice.

"The Predacons also managed to escape but we managed to damage them good as 

well as Trypticon."

"How's Metroplex?"

"He'll be okay. First Aid is working on him right now." Replied Pipes.

"Good, keep me informed." Said Ultra Magnus as he turned back to the console. 

Pipes saluted and left the chamber.

Counterpunch knew that the Decepticon base was on Earth but no matter how he 

rechecked very bit of data in the files, he could not find its location.

"Counterpunch, what are you doing?" asked Cyclonus as he spotted the blue, 

orange and black Decepticon at the main computer.

Counterpunch turned his head and gave a smile. "Diagnostics." He replied and 

shut off the screen. "All clear. Better check on the big cheese." With that, 

he walked out of the room and left Cyclonus on his own.

Shockwave continued to stare at the screen in front of him. It showed Rodimus's 

face. "I hate that Autobot! The Autobots would have fallen if not for him!" 

shouted Shockwave as he banged his fist against his 'throne'.

Sixshot walked towards Shockwave and nodded. "True, if it wasn't for him, 

the Autobots would have fallen."

Shockwave got off his golden throne and snarled. "I will destroy him and then, 

the Autobots will fall easily. Even now, my minions prepare to take over Earth."

Sixshot looked on and thought, 'Just keep thinking that.'

Counterpunch ran to the exit. 'If Shockwave is preparing to take over the 

planet Earth, Ultra Magnus must be informed.' Thought the Autobot spy.

Upon reaching the exit, he flew off in the direction of the Autobase, the 

secret Autobot communication center.

Rodimus stood in front of the assembly of Autobots. After getting the signal 

from Kup that all the Autobots were present, Rodimus began his speech.

"Fellow Autobots! You all know that the Decepticons have begun their bid to 

take over the Universe again. Their main target is Earth but only a small force 

protects that planet. The only thing we can do is create a better means of 

transport to our second home."

The Autobots began to discuss the matter among themselves. Xaaron, one of the 

few remaining elder Autobots, took the podium and began his speech.

"Grapple and Hoist have decided that the Space Bridge would be the best means 

of transport to Earth and so, Hoist will arrive on Cybertron to design the 

Space Bridge here while Grapple constructs the Space Bridge unit on Earth." 

The Autobots nodded their approval. Rodimus then stood up and said, "Help 

them complete the Space Bridge as quickly as possible and ensure the safety of 

Earth!"

With that, the Autobots roared their approval and the crowd disperse.

Ultra Magnus listened to Punch's information with worry. "Although I don't 

know where the Decepticon base is, I can confirm that it is on the planet Earth."

Ultra Magnus keyed something into the computer and waited for an answer. 

Punch's communication screen shrunk and was placed at the far-left bottom corner 

of the screen.

"There have been no Decepticon activity and all energon activity have been 

limited to Autobot City." Said Ultra Magnus.

"They could be masking it. Come on Ultra Magnus, send scouts out. You have 

to find out where the Decepticon base is."

"And I will. Keep up the good work Punch and inform Rodimus about these 

recent events. Magnus out." Said Ultra Magnus as the screen blanked out.

"Jazz, I need you to group the Autobots and make a wide sweep of the planet. 

Keep this as discreet as possible." Said Ultra Magnus into the inter-comm. 

"The whole of Earth?" asked Jazz incredulously.

"Yup, we may have a critical situation." Replied Ultra Magnus.

"Understood I'll contact the other Autobases." Replied Jazz as he logged out.

The Autobot shuttle entered the Earth's atmosphere and slowly descended onto 

the Autobot City.

"Well, there's Earth." Said the giant clad in red armour.

"Err... you mean Autobot City right?" asked the giant in yellow.

"Yes." Answered the red giant as he keyed in something into the computer. 

"Autobot cruiser in vicinity." Said Teletran Three in its usual electronic 

voice.

"Understood, let it in Teletran." Said Ultra Magnus as he got off his chair 

and walked off to the hangar.

"Has Ultra Magnus flipped?" asked Sideswipe as he drove side-by-side with 

Jazz.

"Can't tell Sideswipe but you have to know that defending Earth is not an 

easy job." Replied Jazz as his scanners continued to scan the area for Decepticon 

activity.

"Does the big 'bot know how big this planet is? Even all the Autobots in the 

Universe couldn't scan this place in time if the Decepticons wanted to take 

over the planet." The red car then accelerated and shot pass the white racecar.

"Hey! Come back here!" shouted Jazz as he accelerated too.

"All is going as planned. Only Magnus and Metroplex guard the Autobot City 

Lord Shockwave." Said the shadowy Transformer into his communication band.

"Good. Continue with the good job my spy." Replied Shockwave as the communication 

broke.

"Yes, and you will have to pay me dearly in energon." Said the spy to no one 

in particular. He then walked off to join the other Autobots.

"It's good to have you here Cloudburst, Landmine and Waverider." Said Ultra 

Magnus as he greeted the three human giants.

"It's good to be here." Replied Cloudburst as he walked up to shake Ultra 

Magnus's hand.

"Where are the other Autobots?" asked Landmine.

"They are out on a mission." Replied Ultra Magnus.

"All of them?" asked Waverider.

"Let's go in. I'll explain then." Said Ultra Magnus.

Shockwave looked at three creatures through his monitor screen. Known to only 

a few Decepticons, these three creatures were in fact, the strongest Decepticons 

around. They were not only Decepticons, they were Pretenders.

"Are you prepared to destroy Autobot City?" asked Shockwave as he waved his 

only hand at the trio.

"Anytime you wish us to do so boss." Said Skullgrin as he polished his grey-

coloured blaster.

"Go, the city is only defended by Metroplex and Ultra Magnus. The three of 

you can handle that idiot of an Autobot Commander, it is only logical. Trypticon 

will deal with Metroplex. Your victory has already been calculated and it would 

be illogical if you lose." Said Shockwave as Trypticon transformed from city 

mode to tyrannosaurus mode and flew off in the direction of Autobot City.

"Only the three of us?" asked Submarauder.

"Yes... or are you afraid?" said the shadow behind Shockwave. 

"Who's there?" demanded Bomb-burst.

"It is I." Said Sixshot as he stepped out into the light.

"We are never afraid, as long as we get to scrap some Autobots at the same 

time." Said Skullgrin as he knocked Bomb-Burst to one side.

"You idiot! What are you doing?" demanded Bomb-Burst as he gave Skullgrin a 

knock on the head.

"Stop joking and get to work." Ordered Shockwave and the three Decepticons 

left the hidden Decepticon base for the Autobot City.

"Do you think it is wise to have a base on Earth where the Autobots could 

easily find it?" asked Sixshot once the Pretenders were out of earshot. 

"The chances of the Autobots finding this base is 1/100,000,000. It would be 

illogical for them to even be close." Replied Shockwave as he left the command 

room.

"It is only a computer on legs, how can you expect him to lead the Decepticons?" 

asked Lord Zarak once Shockwave was out of sight.

"He will, oh, he will." Replied Sixshot and his face contorted into what seemed 

like a smile.

"Alert! Alert! Decepticon, name, Trypticon has entered vicinity of Autobot 

City!" screamed the digital voice of Teletran three. 

"By Primus, what is going on?" exclaimed Landmine. 

"I don't know but I'll check." Replied Ultra Magnus as he ran out of the room.

"Wait! Magnus! It could be... a trap." Said Cloudburst as the Earth Commander 

ran out of earshot. 

"You think it is a trap?" asked Waverider as he turned to face his Pretender 

leader.

"It could be. Let's wait here and see what happens." Said Cloudburst as the 

he sat down slowly. 

Ultra Magnus ran up to the Command Center and was greeted with multiple laser 

blast on the laser-proof glass.

"Trypticon!" shouted Ultra Magnus as the enormous purple robotic Tyrannosaurus 

attacked the extension of the Autobot City, Metroplex. Immediately, the white 

base transformed into its towering humanoid mode and gave Trypticon a punch to 

the jaw.

"Crush Metroplex!" boomed Trypticon as purple bolts of laser energy launched 

from his mouth at the white giant.

"You and what army?!" retorted Metroplex as the lasers exploded harmlessly 

on him. 

"Metroplex! We're too close to the city. Keep the battle to the mountainous 

area or humans will be hurt!" ordered Ultra Magnus. With that, he activated the 

automated defenses of the orange city.

"I understand and will comply." Replied the gigantic white Autobot. He then 

ran towards Trypticon as the laser turrets of the Autobot City started to target 

the Decepticon.

Metroplex then lifted the gigantic Decepticon into the air and threw him 

towards the mountains. All the time, the laser turrets of the Autobot City continuously blasted at the creature.

Meanwhile, the three Decepticon Pretenders landed on the Autobot City undetected. 

Bomb-Burst then used his laser rifle to blow a robot-sized hole at the side of 

the city.

"Let's move before Ultra Magnus gets suspicious." Said Bomb-Burst as the 

remaining Decepticons followed him in.

Cloudburst stood up as he heard the explosion. "Someone's breached the defenses."

"Should we check it out?" asked Waverider as he too got up from his seat.

"Yes, I think we should." Replied Cloudburst as the three giant humans ran 

out of the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Ultra Magnus was monitoring the battle in the command center. 

Metroplex had managed to get Trypticon to the mountainous area and the defenses 

were slowing the massive purple dinosaur at bay.

Suddenly, the door behind him exploded and the three Decepticon Pretenders 

entered the room, lasers blazing. 

Ultra Magnus ducked behind his chair and pulled him rifle out of sub-space. 

'It was a trap.' Thought Ultra Magnus. He then started to return fire.

Outside the Autobot City, a lone figure stood in the shadows of the shade 

provided by the nearby rocks.

The figure then dashed towards the city and blasted down the door there. It 

then entered the city to do its unknown mission.

"Decepticon Pretenders!" shouted Landmine as his laser rifle appeared from 

sub-space in his hand. He then took aim and squeezed off a few shots at the 

Decepticons.

The lasers bounced off the Pretender shells and the Decepticons returned fire 

on the trio of Autobot Pretenders.

"So, the Autobot Pretenders are on Earth eh." Said Bomb-burst as he separated 

from his pretender shell and raised his two arm lasers and added his firepower 

to his pretender shells.

"Yeah, and we're going to kick your metallic ass back to the Decepticon base." 

Mocked Landmine as his robot body separated from his pretender shell and he 

then transformed into his vehicle mode and raced towards the Decepticons, lasers 

raking the entire area.

Ultra Magnus then chose this time to fire both his shoulder missiles at the 

Decepticons. The explosive powers of the missiles were too much for even the 

Decepticon Pretenders and they were knocked into the wall behind them.

Immediately, the Autobot Pretenders charged at the three Decepticons with 

their weapons. Landmine then ran towards Ultra Magnus while his Pretender shell 

battled against the Decepticons.

"You okay?" asked Landmine as he kneeled beside the larger Autobot.

"Fine, we have to get the Decepticons out of here before they do any real 

damage." Said Ultra Magnus as he covered his left shoulder with his right hand.

Landmine nodded and raised his laser rifle. "Let's slag 'em."

Metroplex was thrown backwards as Trypticon's claw struck him. "Give up?" 

asked the massive robot dinosaur.

"In your dreams." Replied the white giant as his blaster appeared from sub-

space. He then let loose a volley of 'photonic' energy at the enemy. 

Trypticon was pushed back by the energy beams that struck him. With a roar 

of pain, Trypticon released a volley of laser fire from his mouth at Metroplex.

Metroplex rolled away from the laser fire and then continued his attack on 

Trypticon.

Inside the Autobot City, the Decepticon Pretenders were no match for the 

Autobot Pretenders and Ultra Magnus. Also, the other Autobots were on their 

way back to the base. The Decepticons had to escape.

"We will be back!" shouted Bomb-burst as he merged back with his Pretender 

shell and the trio blasted a hole through the roof. Bomb-burst then lifted the 

other two Pretenders out of the base.

"Hey! Don't run away!" shouted Landmine as he continued to fire on them.

"Forget it Landmine, they're gone." Said Ultra Magnus and Landmine ceased 

firing.

After the other Autobots returned to the Autobot City, Ultra Magnus gathered 

them in the assembly hall.

"Today, I made a decision that almost destroyed Autobot City. I was foolhardy 

and was not using my mind when I sent you all to scout for the Decepticon base. 

I plan to step down as Autobot Commander and get someone to replace me." 

The entire assembly murmured among themselves until Pipes spoke up. "I believe 

that is a mistake Ultra Magnus. There is no one here more qualified to lead us." 

The other Autobots roared their support for what Pipes said.

"But... I made a great error."

"Who doesn't? We all make mistakes Magnus. You have a great burden that no 

one else here has. You did what you thought was right. It may have been a 

mistake, but your diodes were in the right place." Said Pipes.

Cloudburst nodded and Ultra Magnus smiled. "Thank you Pipes." Muttered the 

giant Autobot.

Meanwhile, the figure that entered the base earlier continued to lurk the 

corridors of the Autobot City. It is not known who or what the figure is, but 

only time will tell...

END OF EPISODE 5


	6. Episode 6: The Energon Scheme

**EPISODE 6: THE ENERGON SCHEME**

Hot Spot looked at his surroundings and knew that it was the dirty work of the Decepticons. "Can't they leave these humans alone?"

** "The injured have been shifted out Hot Spot." The blue Autobot looked down to see the longtime friend of the Autobots, Spike Witwicky.**

** Hot Spot then nodded and spoke, "This is the third time the Decepticons have attacked a power plant and we were unable to prevent it." Spike nodded.**

** "Something is wrong, how could they have known where the Autobots would be? It's like they know our every move." Said Spike as he noticed Blades and Groove's arrival.**

** "No Decepticons, and they made off with a large quantity of Energon… again." Said Groove as he saluted his leader.**

** "Again… like the other two sites. I wonder…" muttered Hot Spot.**

** Dirge slowly took a cube of energon out of his storage compartment and popped it into his mouth. "Ahhh… that felt good."**

** Thrust turned to his comrade and shook his head. "We're not suppose to eat any energon. If Sixshot found out, you'll be with your manufacturer in a micro-cycle." **

** "Well," started Dirge, "Sixshot isn't here and who cares? That psycho-bot is nuttier than a storage center of Autobot junk."**

** "Well, he's still our…" Thrust stopped in mid-sentence as Cyclonus's voice shook the secret Decepticon base.**

** "We have another job… Dirge, Thrust, Stunticons and Predacons, come for briefing immediately."**

** Dirge and Thrust immediately ran out of the chamber.**

** Rodimus looked at Ultra Magnus's report. The Decepticons had taken a sizable amount of energon and had done so at times that the Autobots were nowhere near the attacked power plant.**

** "How is it that they know when the Autobots would not be in the area?" wondered Rodimus out-loud.**

** "Could there be a mole?" asked Emirate Xaaron. The golden Autobot had once advised Optimus Prime and it seemed only fitting that he advise the present Autobot leader.**

** "Would have been easily found Xaaron. I do not believe that an Autobot would betray his own." Said Rodimus and shaking his head at the same time.**

** "What about Punch?" asked Xaaron. "Optimus was always worried that Punch would finally give in to his Decepticon programming."**

** "No, I refuse to believe that." Said Rodimus.**

** "Anyway, Punch is on Charr. There is no way he could alert the Decepticons on Earth." Interrupted Kup.**

** Xaaron turned to face the old Autobot but did not rebut. He knew most of the Autobots did not trust him nor even liked him but he knew they needed him nonetheless.**

** "Whoever it is, we have to find him pronto so I'm going to Earth."**

** The whole panel of Autobots there looked at Rodimus in shock. "You can't leave Cybertron, not with all the work that has to be done." Said Xaaron.**

** "Sorry kid, but I have to agree with Xaaron, you can't head to Earth now." Said Kup.**

** "Yes, the Space Bridge project is too important at the moment." Said Hoist.**

** Rodimus shook his head. "I've made up my mind. Jazz will hold the fort while I'm gone." With that, Rodimus left the room.**

** "Our mole has given information on the next Autobot guard roster and our spy has confirmed them so you all are ready to go." Said Cyclonus.**

** "Who is this mole and the spy for that matter?" asked Motormaster.**

** "That's for me to know and you, to never find out." Said Cyclonus with a smirk. "All you need to know is that they are somewhat reliable."**

** "So, what's the plan?" asked Dead End as he leaned against the wall.**

** "The usual. Convert the energy to energon and take all of the energon you can make back to the base and avoid conflict with the Autobots."**

** "I hate this! We are warriors! We should be battling the enemy, not running around like thieves!" shouted Razorclaw and the other Predacons roared their agreement.**

** "I have to agree with Razorclaw." Said Motormaster. **

** Cyclonus nodded. "I understand how you all feel but you know that the Autobots outnumber us almost 4 to 1. If we do not find a way to change this number drastically, the Decepticons cannot survive." The Predacons' roars stopped abruptly.**

** "We must not see what we want but instead what the whole Decepticon army needs." Said Cyclonus.**

** "Enough of this, let's just get on with the job." Said Dirge as the group of Decepticons left.**

** Scrapper looked at the plans lay out before him. Shockwave was a genius, or at least an architectural genius to have come up with the construct that was presently being constructed by the Constructicons.**

** "How are we doing?" asked Mixmaster as he continued mixing a new batch of bonding solvent.**

** "Just fine. Don't worry Mixmaster, this structure will be remembered by Decepticon descendents for centuries to come." Replied Scrapper.**

** "What shall we call it?" asked Hook as he lifted some metal rods.**

** "The Inferno." Replied Scrapper with a glimmer in his optics.**

** Sandstorm and Broadside were unsure what the situation was but the SOS sounded fairly desperate.**

** "Decepticons just don't know when to quit eh?"**

** "Did you ever expect them to Sandstorm? I mean, they started the whole dang civil war in the first place." Said Broadside as he continued to keep pace with Sandstorm in his jet mode.**

** "Well…" Sandstorm stopped short his sentence upon seeing two fighter jets streak towards them.**

** "Cons!" shouted Broadside as purple laser fire filled the air.**

** "What was that about not engaging the enemy Dirge?" asked Thrust as he targeted Sandstorm who had transformed to Dune Buggy form.**

** "Heh, just to give the others time to return to the base." Said Dirge as he fired a plasma missile at Broadside.**

** "This is Broadside to Autobot City. We're under attack!"**

** Rodimus walked out of the Autobot shuttle and was greeted by Ultra Magnus and the Pretenders.**

** "Enjoying your stay?" asked Rodimus lightheartedly as he shook Cloudburst's hand.**

** "Well, we did get to see Metroplex in action and blast Bomb-burst a new disposal unit. Yup, it was fun." Said Cloudburst as the five Autobots laughed.**

** "Was?" asked Ultra Magnus as the laughter subsided.**

** "Oh, didn't they tell you?" asked Rodimus as he turned to face the Pretenders.**

** "We kinda forgot in all this excitement." Said Landmine with an uneasy smile.**

** "About what?" asked Ultra Magnus when Hound rushed out to the Autobots.**

** "A Decepticon structure has been detected!" shouted the green Autobot.**

** "What?!" shouted five Autobots in unison.**

** The Constructicons slotted in the last batch of energon into the 'Inferno' structure. The structure had been lifted out of its underground domain onto the surface so that the Autobots would find it.**

** "So, what did happen to those two Triple-Changers?" asked Drag Strip.**

** "Heh, heh, you don't want to know." Replied Dirge with a smile.**

** "The Autobots have detected this structure." Said Soundwave in his monotone voice.**

** "As Shockwave expected." Said Bomb-burst as he and the other Pretenders entered the complex.**

** "Now, we wait for the fun to begin." Said Motormaster with a smile.**

** All the Autobots, except Sandstorm and Broadside, had arrived at the coordinates of the Decepticon structure.**

** "What is that?" asked Rodimus as he scanned the complex with his in-built visors.**

** "It seems to be an energon storage facility Rodimus." Said Perceptor as he transformed back to his robot mode.**

** "Ultra Magnus, take a small group and find out what is in that complex." Ordered Rodimus as his visors disappeared.**

** "Affirmative Rodimus." Said Ultra Magnus as he walked towards the group of Autobots.**

** "So when do we get to see this masterpiece in action?" asked Long Haul as he tapped against the controls.**

** "When the Autobots are in range. You know that an energon surge would drain at a quarter of the energon supply. We need to conserve." Said Scrapper as he continued looking at the radar.**

** "How's about we just flush our quarry into…" Headstrong's sentence was cut short by the wail of alarms.**

** "A group of Autobots coming in from the south side. About 12 of them." Said Scrapper.**

** "12? Ultra Magnus must be overconfident." Mused Drag Strip.**

** "Probably wants to test our defenses. Nonetheless, let's take this chance to test our new toy." Said Bomb-burst.**

** "Heh, heh, this is going to be fun." Said Mixmaster as he pressed a button.**

** The energon storage container started to churn and glowed a light purple. Suddenly, an explosion could be heard.**

** "What's going on?" asked Pipes as the complex started to glow.**

** "Don't know, but be careful." Said Ultra Magnus.**

** Suddenly, a purple ripple erupted from the structure and washed over the 12 Autobots but stopped about twenty paces from the main Autobot group.**

** The twelve Autobots rolled around in pain as purple sparks erupted from their bodies.**

** "What's happening?" asked Sideswipe in agony.**

** "Energon overload… systems shutting down." Said Ultra Magnus as he tried to stay active.**

** "Can't… go on." Said Pipes as he fell to the ground, in stasis lock.**

** "Go… to stasis… lock." Said Ultra Magnus before finally flopping over.**

** "Yes! There goes a bunch of those losers!" said Hook as the other Decepticons cheered.**

** "Oh, Shockwave will be so happy when we report this to him." Said Mixmaster as he clapped his hands.**

** "What in blazes was that?" asked Cloudburst as he saw the twelve Autobots go down.**

** "An energon surge capable of deactivating even the strongest Autobot." Replied Rodimus. "This is bad. If the Decepticons perfect this weapon, we are goners."**

** "There's got to be a way to destroy that thing." Said Landmine.**

** "I have a theory." Said Perceptor.**

** "Go on." Said Rodimus.**

** "The energon surge would only be capable to affect fully metallic life-forms. The Pretenders are partially organic in nature and should not be totally affected by the energon surge." Said Perceptor.**

** "Are you sure?" asked Waverider.**

** "Without the necessary test and data, I am unable to answer your designated question." Replied Perceptor.**

** "It's a risk we have to take." Said Cloudburst as he prepared to enter the radius of the energon surge range.**

** "You sure?" asked Landmine as he grabbed Cloudburst to hold him back.**

** "Do we have a choice?" asked Cloudburst.**

** "Guess not. Let's move!" said Landmine as the three Pretenders headed towards the structure.**

**END OF EPISODE 6**


	7. Episode 7: Battle Against the Inferno

EPISODE 7: BATTLE AGAINST THE INFERNO

The three Pretenders headed from the open field towards the Decepticon structure.

"This is suicide Cloudburst! I can't believe you even thought of this plan!" complained Landmine.

"Even I must agree with Landmine this time." Said Waverider as Landmine gave him a look of bemusement. "You saw what happened to the first team."

"We have to take the risk," said Cloudburst as he turned to face the others, "those Autobots are relying on us to get that structure destroyed. If we fail, the world is doomed."

"Yeah, yeah, save the speech, you sound as longwinded as Optimus Prime did." Said Landmine and the other two Pretenders immediately gave him sharp stares.

"What? What did I say?" shouted Landmine as the trio moved on.

"Three PretendersÉ only? I'm insulted." Said Bomb-burst as he continued to view the Autobots' movements.

"We won't even need to use the Inferno. We'll destroy them ourselves." Said Skullgrin as he cracked his knuckles.

"Remember, the generator needs time to recharge. Please hurry before the rest of the Autobots figure out that we need that time and attack us." Said Scrapper.

"Right, right, you old windbag." Said Bomb-burst as he, Dirge and Thrust flew out of an opening that slid open mere moments ago.

"Death to the Autobots!" shouted the trio as they flew towards their targets.

"Uh oh." Muttered Waverider.

"What?" asked Landmine as he heard the roar of thrusters. Looking up, he saw the three Decepticon fliers streaking towards them.

"Incoming!" shouted Cloudburst as the trio of Decepticons opened fire on them. The purple energy beams hit the three giants. Although the Pretender shells the Autobots were in were almost indestructible, the continuous battery took its toll on them.

"This is bad." Said Landmine as he found that he and the other Pretenders were not going anywhere due to this interruption.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard and then, milliseconds later, another explosion but this time, near the fliers and this explosion scattered them.

"Who?" exclaimed both Cloudburst and Bomb-burst at the same time.

Looking at the Autobots that gathered just out of range of the Inferno's energon field, Cloudburst noticed that Warpath was in tank mode and that smoke was coming out of his turret.

"Looks like help has been warranted." Said Landmine with a smile.

"Let's go." Said Waverider as the trio continued towards their target.

"Good shot Warpath. Autobots, we've got to give the Pretenders as much covering fire as we can give." Said Rodimus Prime as his trailer module converted to assault mode and revealed its laser turret.

All the other Autobots raised their weapons and prepared for the order to fire. Although most of their weapons did not have the range necessary to hit the fliers, the laser fire would unnerve the Decepticons fliers, hopefully, enough to prevent them from attacking the Autobot Pretenders.

"They've given us an opening! Let's not lose it!" shouted Cloudburst as he rallied the other two Pretenders to quicken the pace.

"We hear ya!" shouted Landmine as his Pretender shell split and his robot form appeared and then transformed.

"Landmine! What are you doing?" demanded Cloudburst as the other Autobot, with his Pretender shell in tow, streaked towards the Inferno.

"I have a theory!" shouted Landmine as he raced on.

"Hrmph!" grunted Cloudburst until he saw Waverider race by in his hovercraft mode and with his Pretender shell on top of him.

"Oh great, another one." Mumbled Cloudburst as he continued to trudge on.

"They're closing in!" exclaimed Motormaster.

"Well, see if you can do a better job than those flyers." Said Scrapper as he continued to monitor the controls.

"Finally, action!" said Dead End.

"Oh right Stunticons, let's kick chrome!" ordered Motormaster as he transformed to his trailer form and rolled out laughing.

"Do you hear that?" asked Landmine as his Pretender shell strained to hear too.

"What?" asked Waverider as he streaked side-by-side with the other Pretender.

"It sounds like laughter." Replied Landmine. Suddenly, burst of energy fire scorched the tall grass that surrounded the other Pretenders, revealing the Stunticons.

"Whoa! Take cover!" shouted Landmine as he transformed into robot mode and his Pretender shell rolled to one side.

Waverider was not as lucky as he crashed into the Decepticon trailer. "Oof!"

"Waverider! You Ôkay?" asked Landmine as he raised his laser rifle.

"My diodes are all in one place. Just worry about the Stunticons."

"Worry not about StunticonsÉ but about Menasor!" boomed the giant combiner, made up of the five Stunticons.

"Trouble does come in big packages." Joked Landmine as he squeezed a few shots before rolling to another area.

"Weak!" boomed Menasor as he pulled out his energon sword and made a swipe at Landmine.

Waverider then got him from behind with his pulse rifle. His Pretender shell slashed the giant robot's leg with his axe.

"Arrgh!" screamed Menasor.

"We can hurt him, we can take Ôem." Said Landmine as his Pretender shell jumped into the air and slashed down with his sword.

The sword ripped into Menasor's shoulder, revealing electronic components. Menasor muffled a scream and instead grabbed Landmine's Pretender shell and slowly began to crush it.

Landmine screamed in pain as the shell began to crack. Waverider looked shocked, as the shell was not meant to affect its owner. "Better save Landmine's metallic butt."

Suddenly, a blue whip lassoes around Menasor's leg and tripped him. Menasor then released the Pretender shell.

"Hey! That hurt!" shouted Landmine as he fired continuous shots at the fallen giant.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his rifle and lowered it. Landmine looked up to see Cloudburst with a blue whip in hand. "Save it, he's out." Said the Pretender leader as he pointed towards the unconscious giant.

"Let's move." Said Waverider as he rejoined his Pretender shell.

"Yes, let's." acknowledged Cloudburst.

"Well, Menasor was a big failure." Said Long Haul as he continued to monitor the Autobot Pretenders' movements.

"Then we'll have to use the ÔInferno'." Said Scrapper as he started the discharge sequence.

"What about Bomb-burst and the fliers?" demanded Skullgrin.

"Oh they're be out of range, don't worry you moron." Said Scrapper although he knew that was not true. ÔSo what if they fall? Less chromeheads to bother me.' Thought the leader of the Constructicons.

"The structure is powering up!" shouted Perceptor as he reverted to his robot form.

"Now we see if your theory works." Said Rodimus as the energon burst ignited the surroundings in purple light.

The purple energy wave swept over the trio of Autobots and the three screamed in pain as the wave ripped through their diodes.

"The pain is incredible." Groaned Landmine.

"Totally agree." Groaned Cloudburst.

Suddenly, the wave stopped and the three Pretenders stood up. "Incredible." Muttered Waverider as he recovered from the pain.

"Tell me about it. Perceptor was right." Said Landmine as he checked for his shell for damage.

"Let's not waste time," said Cloudburst, "let's move Pretenders."

Scrapper could not believe his optics. "They survived." Mumbled the Constructicon.

"So it isn't fool-proof." Said Skullgrin.

"It is still a formidable weapon. You six get your butts out of here. We'll handle this." Said Submarauder.

"Understood." Said Scrapper as he and the other Constructicons prepared to move the ÔInferno's' core.

"Let's move Predacons." Said Skullgrin and the five Decepticon animals roared in unison.

Some of the Autobots rolled into the battlefield to help their fallen comrades.

"Hurry before a third shockwave hits." Said Hot Spot as he and the other Protectobots lifted Ultra Magnus up.

"I have to help them." Said Rodimus as he continued driving towards the ÔInferno'.

"Prime! Don't!" shouted Springer as he followed in his helicopter mode.

"Stop you two!" shouted Arcee as she chased after the two in her slick pink vehicular mode.

"Upstarts!" shouted Kup as he lifted Pipes over his shoulder.

With a roar, Predaking ripped through the Inferno's exo-structure and charged into battle against the Autobots.

"You have got to be kidding!" shouted Landmine as he started firing away on the massive Decepticon.

"It means that the energon wave cannot be initiated. Cut lose Pretenders!" shouted Cloudburst.

Immediately, the three robots within the Pretender shells shot out and transformed into their respective vehicular forms and attacked the giant Decepticon side-by-side with their shells.

"Just in time to join the fun." Said Rodimus Prime as he sped up and flew into the air and transformed with a somersault and landed with his laser rifle blazing.

"Prime?" shouted Cloudburst over the roar of the laser fire.

"Did I miss anything interesting?" asked Rodimus as he continued firing at Predaking.

"Only the most interesting trekking in the entire Cybertronium history." Joked Landmine.

Suddenly, missiles struck Predaking on the side of his head.

"Ah, back-up." Said Rodimus as Springer transformed from his helicopter mode to his robot mode and raised his right arm. A small energy blaster appeared and shot a beam of energy in Predaking's face.

The giant robot staggered a bit but regained his footing quickly. It was then that Arcee appeared and transformed into her robot mode, landing gracefully and raising her blaster.

She squeezed off a few shots. Each shot struck the five joint areas that merged the super robot. With those shots, the giant robot fell apart.

"Retreat!" shouted Ramhorn as the five Predacons dashed off.

"Great work team." Said Rodimus as he gave the group of Autobots a smile.

Ultra Magnus and the other Autobots were up and going by the time Rodimus left for Cybertron.

The Autobot Pretenders were also on their way for space. The team had been given permission by Rodimus Prime to start an expedition team that would go to other planets and help them combat any Decepticon threats.

END OF EPISODE 7


	8. Episode 8: The Charade

EPISODE 8: THE CHARADE

The Autobot ship known as the 'Avalon' landed on the planet 'Arcadia'. It's occupants were

part of an expedition team to help planets with Decepticon infestation. They are known as the

Pretenders.

Landmine was the first to get off the ship. He had the job of talking with the hangar owner

on the amount of credits needed to land their ship. It was an expensive affair but fortunately,

energon chips were allowed as payment.

It was only after the ship landed did the other two Autobots get off and move their stiff

joints.

"You know, I like the shells, but there are times when I feel really claustrophobic." Said

Cloudburst.

Waverider nodded his agreement.

"Okay guys, all's clear so let's be on our way." Said Landmine as he poked his head into

the ship.

"Roger." Said Cloudburst as he slowly walked to the hatch.

"Can't we take off the suits?" asked Waverider.

"I guess not. Rodimus thought that it would be easier for the inhabitants to accept us if

we were not robots." Replied Cloudburst.

"I... see." Replied Waverider as he walked out of the shuttle.

"So, there they are." Said one of the figures hidden by shadows in the building above the

landing pad.

"Yes, we must destroy them once and for all." Said another, his voice having a synthetic

sound to it.

"Soon, we will have our revenge." Said the third and final figure and then, the three burst

in laughter.

"Zigros is a trading planet. Many different interplanetary species come here to trade." Said

Landmine as he read off the tourist brochure he had acquired.

"This is the single most populated planet of various species." Remarked Cloudburst.

"Yup, it says so right here." Said Landmine as he pointed at the brochure.

"Most, intriguing." Said Waverider as he continued to compute the surroundings.

"Hey, relax man, this isn't Charr you know. Loosen up." Said Landmine.

"I will, once we complete the mission." Replied Waverider. Both Cloudburst and Landmine just

shrugged.

In the center of Zigros's main city, Sapphire, stood the tallest and largest building on

the planet. It was over 7,000 meters tall and the whole city, as well as part of the neighbouring

Johos, could be seen from the top floor.

The building was also where the mayor of the city lived and it was he who the Autobots needed

to meet.

"Do you have an appointment?" asked the green coloured female alien.

Landmine bent towards her with a smile on his 'human' face, "Nope, but I think the mayor

would love to see us."

The alien was quite taken aback by Landmine but managed to regain her composure. "Sorry,

the mayor is quite busy, you will have to wait."

"How long?" asked Cloudburst as he bumped Landmine aside.

"About two Zigros moon rotations." Replied the alien as she turned back to her computer

monitor.

Then, looking up, she asked politely, "Should I put you down for then?"

Cloudburst started using his internal systems to calculate two Zigros moon rotations. 'About

a terran week.' Thought the red and grey coloured Pretender.

"It seems we have no choice. You can put us down." Said Cloudburst with a nod.

The alien and nodded and said smilingly as the Autobots left, "See you in again."

"I think she likes you." Joked Landmine as the trio walked out of the main hall.

"You're kidding." Said Cloudburst with a bemused look.

"You're right, he's kidding." Said Waverider stonily.

From the mayor's office, a slim, yellow coloured alien in a business suit looked down.

"They have left the building." He said to his unseen guests.

"Good," replied a rough voice, "after what happened the last time, we are a little unenthusiastic

to see them again."

"I understand." Said the alien with a nod and turned to face them.

"Now," said another voice, "let us talk about the destruction of the Autobot Pretenders."

With that, the mayor's three guests came into the light, revealing themselves to be the

Decepticon Pretenders!

"This place is boring!" groaned Landmine as he looked at the items on sale at one of the many

stalls in the town.

"Can't we stay in the city instead?"

"No Landmine. We're here to gather data and the best way is to come to the less advance areas

of the planet." Rebuked Cloudburst.

"Cloudburst is correct." Agreed Waverider stonily. Landmine just swung his arms into the air

in exasperation.

Suddenly, a black hovercraft of some sort stopped in front of the trio of Autobots. A door

opened and a voice called out. "The mayor wishes to see the three of you."

Landmine, Cloudburst and Waverider looked at each other and then eyed the vehicle in suspicion.

"Well, you did say that you wanted to see the mayor." Said Landmine and walked to the door.

Cloudburst looked at Waverider and nodded. "Let's go."

"They're on their way." Said the mayor to Bomb-burst.

"Perfect." Muttered Bomb-burst as a smile curled on his Pretender's monstrous face. "Once

the evil Autobots have been dealt with, I promise that you will have a wonderful era of peace."

"Yes, and the Decepticons will have my eternal backing." Said the mayor and turned back in

time to see the hovercraft stop in front of the building.

"They're here." Chimed the mayor.

"Is it just me or does this feel like a trap?" asked Landmine as he and the other Autobot

Pretenders stood in front of the mayor's office.

"It's not just you. There are a lot of unanswered questions in my processor right now." Said

Cloudburst. "Just be alert." With that, Cloudburst knocked on the door.

The answer came in the form of an explosion that sent the Autobots flying backwards.

"Ouch, that will leave a scar." Joked Landmine as he grimaced in pain.

"Ha, ha, ha! See how the mighty Pretenders fall." Mocked Bomb-burst as he and the other

Decepticon Pretenders appeared through the smoke.

"I might have known." Muttered Cloudburst as he got up.

Immediately, the three Decepticon Pretenders strafed the area with laser fire, forcing the

Autobots to seek shelter behind the furniture.

"They've got us at a disadvantage." Stated Cloudburst.

"An ideas? I'm open to suggestions." Said Landmine as a beam bounced off his helmet.

"Cover me." Said Waverider stonily before getting up and rolling into the open.

"A great plan... what?!" Landmine immediately whipped out his blaster and returned fire on

the Decepticons.

"Just do it!" shouted Cloudburst as he also fired at the Decepticons with his blaster.

"What are you doing?" shouted the mayor as he looked in horror at the firefight in front of

his office.

"Doing what we do best," replied Skullgrin, "destroying Autobots." He then started returning

fire.

"But you said no fighting in the office." Said the mayor as sweat flowed down his cheeks.

"I lied." Said Bomb-burst as he turned around and disintegrated the mayor with a single

blast.

Landmine whistled upon seeing the demise of the mayor. "Well, seeing him is a moot point."

"True, but the Decepticons are a threat and must be taken care off. If only I knew what

Waverider's plan is."

Meanwhile, Waverider's Pretender shell was hanging onto the vehicular mode of Waverider

himself, outside the building.

"We have to time this right, we won't get another chance." Muttered Waverider to himself.

Then, at the mayor's office, he stopped and scanned through the window. On the other side,

he saw that Landmine and Cloudburst were still pinned down by the Decepticons.

"Time to take out the Decepticons."

The Pretender shell threw the white axe through the window, smashing it and striking Skullgrin

in the back. Waverider himself, followed with multiple shots of his own.

The energy beams scattered the trio of Decepticons. "Autobots behind us!" shouted Submarauder,

as the lasers hit him.

"I can see that!" shouted Bomb-burst as he turned to attack Waverider, however, Landmine and

Cloudburst fired at that precise moment and the Decepticons cover was blown, literally.

"Take 'em!" shouted Cloudburst.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Said the local law enforcer.

"No problem," said Landmine to the blue-skinned alien, "I love being a law-abiding citizen."

Meanwhile, Bomb-burst, Skullgrin and Submarauder was taken to the only prison on the planet

to serve time for killing the mayor.

"Do you think we'll ever see them again?" asked Cloudburst.

"I never want to see those monsters of destruction ever again." Said Waverider flatly.

"You and me both." Said Cloudburst as the two joined Landmine to continue on their merry way.

END OF EPISODE 8


End file.
